Fugitive Predator
|hobby = Killing (formerly) Helping humanity |goals = Help humanity by delivering the Predator Killer to them so that they could fend off an invasion of some kind and prevent the weapon from being taken by the Ultimate Predator (succeeded). Find and retrieve his missing technology (failed). Kill the Ultimate Predator (failed). |family = His unnamed clan (formerly) |friends = None |enemies = Ultimate Predator (deceased), Project Stargazer, Quinn McKenna (formerly), Loonies (formerly), Rory McKenna (formerly), Casey Bracket (formerly) |type of anti-hero = False Antagonist Defector |size = 300 |image = tumblr_pe0k94KcO01xuau3co1_1280.png}} The Fugitive Predator is a supporting protagonist of the 2018 sci-fi action film The Predator.'' He is a Yautja/human hybrid who was deployed by his people to deliver a weapon known as the "Predator Killer" to humanity so that they could fight an invasion of some kind and prevent the weapon from being retrieved by his rival, the Ultimate Predator. He was voiced and portrayed by Brian A. Prince and Kyle Strauts. History The Fugitive Predator appears in his spaceship trying to escape from another Predator ship that is attacking it. The enemy spaceship does some significant damage to it just before the Fugitive Predator opens a wormhole and flies through it. The wormhole opens in Earth’s orbit and the Fugitive Predator’s ship is tumbling towards Earth. The ship crash lands in a forest, but moments before, a pod was ejected from the ship. A soldier called Quinn McKenna is on a mission to rescue hostages in Mexico when the pod crashes near him. He goes to investigate, finds the pod open and recovers the Fugitive Predator’s mask and wrist gauntlet. Fugitive appears cloaked in the trees and kills one of McKenna’s team. Fugitive fires a plasma shot which kills another member of his team and throws McKenna to the ground. As Fugitive approaches him, McKenna accidentally activates the wrist gauntlet which fires a projectile, injuring Fugitive and knocks him to the ground. McKenna walks off and the wrist gauntlet ejects a spherical device which is later revealed to be a cloaking device. McKenna mails the mask and wrist gauntlet to home address in America and later his son Rory inadvertently finds it. The government Project Stargazer recovers the pod as well as the Fugitive Predator for study. The scientists conclude that the Predator has human DNA inside of it. The same Predator spaceship that was attacking the Fugitive Predator soon arrives on Earth and is carrying a much more advanced version of the Predator: the Ultimate Predator. Back in the laboratory, the Fugitive Predator regains consciousness and breaks free from his restraints. He slaughters and kills many scientists and military personnel before finding his weaponry and equipment. The Predator gets angry when he realizes that the mask and gauntlet that McKenna took aren’t here. He goes to the decontamination area, where he finds a naked Casey Bracket cowering with fear, but the Predator doesn’t kill her and mysteriously spares Casey. He leaves the area before killing another guard and takes his gun. The Predator fires the assault rifle at the other guards before stealing the mask and shoulder cannon from behind a display cabinet. The Fugitive Predator accesses his mask remotely and realizes it’s in Rory’s basement. The Predator sees a note through the mask which tells him the name of Rory’s school and heads there. The Predator escapes the Stargazer base and sees the Ultimate Predator’s spaceship being pursued by F-22s. The Fugitive starts running with Casey and the Loonies in pursuit. McKenna fires a shotgun at Fugitive then turns around and fires a projectile at his bus which punctures the tire. Fugitive boards a military truck, kills all the soldiers in the back and deceives the driver into thinking everything is okay. The Fugitive Predator somehow catches up with Loonies at the school. He jumps on the roof of the RV, pulls Nettles out of the driver’s seat and fires a warning shot with his shoulder cannon. He targets Rory with his laser before telling the group to lower their weapons. McKenna shoots Fugitive before he, Rory and Casey head into the school. The Loonies stay outside and almost get it from a plasma shot. Fugitive catches up with them and grabs McKenna up by a window. McKenna shows the Predator the device from the wrist gauntlet and gives it to him. Suddenly, the Ultimate Predator appears from behind the window and pulls Fugitive through it. Fugitive managed to fire a shot from his shoulder cannon, but misses. He then attempts to use his wrist blades against Ultimate, but they snap on contact with Ultimate’s tough exoskeletal skin. The Ultimate Predator grabs Fugitive, throws him onto a parked car and removes his mask before killing the Predator by smashing his face with a punch. He then tears Fugitive’s head and spine out and tosses it aside. The Ultimate Predator later destroys Fugitive’s ship to prevent the humans from taking it. However, it is revealed that the Fugitive Predator wasn’t on Earth to kill mankind, but instead to save them. He had stolen a special Predator weapon called the Predator Killer and wanted to give it to the people on Earth to help them defend against an incoming invasion from a different faction of Predators. Later, scientists had recovered the pod the Fugitive arrived in and as they were studying it, the pod opened and revealed the Predator Killer. It latches onto a nearby worker and encases him in full Predator armor and weaponry before deactivating. Personality Fugitive was a capable Yautja, easily killing dozens of Project Stargazer onsite security personnel both with and without his equipment. He was not above utilizing his species' natural weapons in a confrontation - when unarmed, he was observed using his mandibles to bite into the arm of a scientist attempting to restrain him; shortly after, he attacked a guard via sharp bone spurs which appeared to emerge from the tops of his forearms, before dealing a killing blow with a swipe of his claws. Fugitive was also capable of hearing one agent of Stargazer speak a password whilst in the middle of gunfire during his escape, he later mimics the words while using the severed hand of the agent to open the door. Fugitive was somehow also able to mimic English without his mask. While Predators have been known to speak some English, it is usually either barely understandable or broken and only their Bio-Mask can allow them to record and play back perfect human language. It is unknown how this was achieved but it may be due to other alterations to allow this. Ultimate was also shown at one point to mimic English perfectly as well as having a HUD without a mask, possibly suggesting that there may be some form of cybernetic enhancements in both Predators. Fugitive also seemed to possess a sense of humor, or at the very least a basic understanding of human culture; he uses the severed arm of a dead man to make a thumb's up gesture in order to deceive the driver of the truck he was stowing away on. Despite his slaughter of numerous humans, his mission was apparently to deliver a weapon to humans so that they could fend off a presumed Yautja invasion in the near future. It is likely, however, that Fugitive's actions were due to both self-preservation instinct and the desperate need to relocate his ship to protect the cargo. Whilst he was caught before achieving his goals, Fugitive fearlessly engaged the much larger and stronger Ultimate Predator in combat. However, he was vastly outmatched and was killed relatively quickly. Equipment *Plasmacaster *Wristblades *Wrist Gauntlet *Kuhjad *Body Armor *Bio-Mask *Shuriken Powers and Abilities Powers *'Yautja Physiology:' Fugitive Predator possesses incredible feats of strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, senses and intelligence, even for both a Yautja and a human as Fugitive is possibly more powerful than anyone seen in the movie franchise. **'Superhuman Strength': Fugitive Predator possesses incredible superhuman strength, even for a Yautja as he can lift up a human like Quinn and Nettles. He even managed to engage in combat with the Ultimate Predator despite the super-soldier Yautja being much larger and stronger than him. **'Superhuman Speed': Fugitive Predator possesses incredible superhuman speed, even for a Yautja as he was able to run at a maximum length, much faster than a normal Yautja. **'Superhuman Agility': Fugitive Predator possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a Yautja as he is able to outmanoeuvre Project Stargazer soldiers. **'Enhanced Intelligence': Fugitive Predator possesses incredible feats of intelligence as his intelligent and cunning traits helped him use a dead man's severed arm to create a thumb's up gesture in order to deceive the driver of a truck. Fugitive has even manage to defeat Project Stargazer soldiers who were attacking him; not by brute strength, but by intellectual means. **'Superhuman Climbing': Fugitive Predator can climb to trees and other surfaces in order to scale them. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Fugitive Predator is an excellent combatant as he was able to engage the Ultimate Predator in combat, despite the super-soldier Yautja being much larger than him as he eventually overpowered and killed the Fugitive. *'Expert Tracker''': Due to his expert tracking senses, Fugitive Predator can track any human or technology to their current location, regardless of the distance. Trivia *Like his arch-nemesis, the Ultimate Predator, Fugitive Predator appeared to have undergone hybridization (due to the presence of human DNA in his genetics according to Stargazers), though it was nowhere as extensive as the former's. *The Fugitive Predator is the second Predator to fight another Predator in the film, following the Classic Predator. Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Horror Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dreaded Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Stalkers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mute Category:Berserkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Strategists Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Extremists Category:Defectors